A y C, la historia
by TC GAN
Summary: Es la vida en la que se basa un cuento de hadas.


**Hola, les dejo una historia más. **

**Esta es sobre el amor entre una pareja de rubios. **

**Espero les guste y, si quieren, dejen su comentario.**

**Gracias.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**A y C**

**Su historia, un cuento de hadas**

* * *

Unos rubios se conocieron durante la época de universidad. El joven estudiaba para convertirse en un historiador. Le gustaba tanto que pasaba sus vacaciones viajando a donde pudiera ir. En los fines de semana, iba a lugares cercanos. En el último año de universidad, tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a un pequeño pueblo. Caminó por las calles y avenidas. En menos de una hora, recorrió cada rincón. Le pareció interesante. Pasaría dos días en ese lugar y en menos de sesenta minutos lo vio todo. La tarde pasó tranquila caminando por los alrededores. Escuchó unos ladridos. Volteó a ver su procedencia. Observó a un precioso golden retriever. El perro fijó sus ojos en él y corrió. Se acercó y se sentó a la par.

¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte, rubia.

¿Rubia? Nunca me has dicho rubia.

No lo he hecho, pero eso eres.

Sí, lo soy.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, la dama corrió a sus brazos. El abrazo entre los dos era necesario. Se conocían desde la primera vez que él visitó ese pueblo. Al norte de la localidad, un camino lleva a quien lo toma a una pequeña finca. Una plantación de frutas rodeaba una casa modesta en sus detalles y unos cuartos localizados como a medio kilómetro de ella. En esos cuartos se hospedaban los ayudantes y empleados. También había un granero que servía para empacar lo producido y un establo con caballos. En esa ocasión, llegó por casualidad. Desde lejos, vio a la dama en cuestión sentada en un columpio que colgaba del techo de la baranda. En una pequeña mesa, había un vaso repleto de limonada con hielo. Por su propia sed, caminó hasta ella. Se presentó. Fue recibido con un poco de desconfianza.

¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? – Sobresaltada ante el educado saludo.

Caminé, señorita.

¿Viene del pueblo?

Vengo de la ciudad.

Mmmm…

Me llamo Anthony Brown.

Mmmm…

¿A caso no me dirá su nombre, noble dama? – Hizo una reverencia.

Me llamo… - Sonrió al ver lo hecho por ese rubio. - …Candice.

Ya que nos hemos presentado, Candice, me permito pedirle un favor.

Es un extraño todavía. No sé se lo haré.

Verá, he venido caminando desde el pueblo.

¡Desde allá!

Sí. Ahora, tengo…

… sed. Lo que tiene usted es sed. – Toma el vaso y se lo pasa. – Tome esta limonada. Está fría y le ayudará a saciar su sed, noble caballero.

Gracias. – Recibe el vaso con otra reverencia.

Siéntese. Le vendrá bien el descanso.

Gracias. También me vendrá bien la compañía.

Con esa conversación, comenzó una linda amistad. Ocho meses pasaron. El joven visitaba el pueblo una vez al mes, por ende, la visitaba una vez al mes. Se fueron conociendo y volviendo amigos al mismo tiempo. La noble dama y el noble caballero disfrutaban de esos fines de semana. Faltaban dos meses para el final del año de estudios. Eso les daría fin a esos días de alegría.

Vengo a despedirme, rubia.

Ha llegado el momento, entonces.

Sí.

He disfrutado mucho tus visitas. Siento tanto que vayan a acabar.

Te escribiré.

Estaré esperando.

Fueron a su lugar favorito. Tomaron limonada y comieron emparedados sentados a un costado de un riachuelo. Al final del día, se despidieron con un abrazo. Para ella, la tristeza invadió su pequeña casa. Sin querer se había enamorado de ese joven visitante. La dulzura de su trato ganó gran terreno en el corazón. Quiso besarlo, pero no pudo. Lloró toda la noche tratando de encontrar calma. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver los zafiros celestes masculinos, pero tiernos.

Tres años más tarde, la noble dama caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Buscaba distraerse un poco. Iba al cine o al teatro. A veces, solo a pasear o comprar algo. Ese día, al pasear por el parque vio a aquel noble caballero del brazo con una dama pelinegra muy diferente a ella. Él le hablaba al oído y sonreía; ella se sonrojaba. Candy sintió una patada en la espinilla que le debilitó las piernas. Una vez en el suelo, sintió otra patada en el estómago. La estaban atacando. El desconocido tomó su bolso y salió corriendo. Ella quedó tirada sin poder hablar. Comenzó a levantarse con dificultad. Caminó hasta la estación de la policía. Desde ahí, llamó al banco, las tarjetas de crédito y la compañía del teléfono móvil. Hizo todos los arreglos. Volvió a su casa sin su bolso y, más que todo, con el corazón lastimado. La alegría efímera de verlo. Pensó que los sentimientos de amor habían dejado su corazón hacía tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que no era así. Su corazón le dolía.

Se levantó al otro día con congoja. Recibió la visita del jefe de la policía. Recuperaron sus cosas. Esa tarde, realizó las diligencias necesarias para tener acceso a sus cuentas y tarjetas. Hasta el teléfono le fue devuelto. El ladrón sólo había tomado su dinero. Regresó a su casa entre los frutales. Desde su vehículo, vio a alguien sentado en ese viejo columpio. Casi se choca por no poder quitar la vista de ese sujeto. Era él, su noble caballero. Quedó en una pieza. No pudo bajarse del carro. Él se acercó. Le sonrió. Abrió la puerta. Tomó su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella tropezó. Él detuvo su caída. La tomó por el mentón. Subió su rostro. La vio a los ojos. Ella solo logró sostenerse de él. Caminaron así hasta la puerta de la casa. Ninguno osaba decir nada.

Hola, Candy. Han sido dos largos años sin verte.

… - No dijo nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

He soñado este momento desde que me fui. – La sentó en ese columpio sin soltarla. - Terminé con todo. O sea, terminé mi carrera.

Te fe… li… cito…

También comencé a trabajar. – Le contó con emoción. – No tiene que ver con historia, pero sí. Abrí una agencia de viajes en la ciudad. Se ofrecen tours por toda la región. A mi tío Albert le pareció una excelente idea. A quien no le gustó fue a mi tía Elroy. Ella no estaba nada contenta. Creo que ella quería que me quedara con ella para siempre. Pero no puedo y con el apoyo de mi tío, ella ya no pudo decir nada.

Mientras él le contaba todas sus buenas nuevas, ella se preguntaba por esos detalles que nunca divulgó como quién era su familia y por qué los mantenía a distancia. ¿Le daba vergüenza? Igual, no le importaba. No sabía por qué el tormento de sus sueños estaba ahí y contándole todas esas cosas. Le hablaba con mucha familiaridad como si esos años no hubieran pasado.

¿Me oyes, noble dama? Podremos estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de que quiero una relación seria contigo. Yo me haré cargo de la oficina en la ciudad. No queda tan lejos. Podrás seguir con tu plantación y estaremos juntos.

Por pensar en otras cosas, no escuchó cuando él le declaró su amor y su intención de desposarla lo antes posible.

¡Momento! ¿Hablas de casarnos? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan loca?

De mi corazón.

Se acercó a su boca. La besó. Ese primer beso la tomó por sorpresa. Se dejó llevar por esos labios, esa lengua y esas sensaciones de placer. Le entregó sus besos. Finalmente, la soltó. Pero ella recordó.

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Cómo me besas así cuando ayer paseabas por el parque con una mujer? – Reclamó.

¡Estás celosa!

¡No estoy celosa!

Lo estás y… ¿cómo sabes…? ¡Nos viste!

Los vi. Iban muy acurrucados. Esa se agarraba de tu brazo y se sonrojaba cada vez que le hablabas.

¡Celosa! ¡Estás celosa!

Tres meses después de ese reclamo, los dos decían las palabras sí quiero frente al juez de la ciudad. Ella tenía un vestido blanco envolviéndola. Él vestía con un traje sastre bien planchado. La felicidad envolvía a la pareja. Un año más tarde, ella recibió una visita inesperada. Una mujer algo mayor tocó a su puerta. Le dijo cosas horribles. Había mencionado el apellido Andley. ¿Qué relación hay entre los Andley y Anthony? El esposo llegó en el momento justo. Fuertes palabras cruzaron los aires. Al final de la noche, la señora se retiró resignada. Comprendió que su sobrino ya era un hombre desde hace mucho tiempo. Recibir la noticia la hizo cambiar de opinión. Mandó todo lo necesario para recibir a ese nuevo miembro de la familia. Un día, entró una persona corriendo a la oficina. Recibió el mensaje. Salió corriendo.

¡Anthony! Anthony, ven…

Aquí estoy, rubia.

Los felicito. Su bebé está en perfectas condiciones.

El bautizo se llevó a cabo rápidamente, tal como era la tradición Andley. La familia completa llegó. El tío Albert y la tía Elroy fueron acompañados por sus primos Stear, Archie y su esposa, la pelinegra. Conocer a su familia la tranquilizó mucho. Se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual a Anthony le iba tan bien en su oficina y el negocio de ella mejoraba. La clientela era quien era. Anthony se hizo cargo de la plantación y de la oficina de turismo. Ella se dedicó a criar a los hijos que habían procreado juntos. La familia de cinco era feliz. Los momentos de soledad hacían referencia a la pérdida de algún familiar. Los momentos de alegría fueron los bautizos, primeras comuniones y bodas de los tres hijos de la pareja. El patio de la plantación se convirtió en un espacio de juegos de sus nietos. Desde ese columpio renovado, la pareja miraban a todos jugar. Esa tarde, en brazos de ella, él dio su último respiro. Dos años más tarde, ella lo hizo.

La historia de amor entre los rubios pasó a ser el cuento de hadas contada todas las noches a niñas por haber sido publicada como un cuento para niños por los hijos de la pareja. Desde el cielo, la pareja escuchaba una y otra vez su historia. Algo que nunca se escuchó fueron los momentos íntimos en los que él tomaba el rostro de su esposa y lo besaba a veces con ternura y a veces con pasión. No contaban su forma particular de hacer el amor ya sea entre las sábanas o entre los frutales. Las caricias dulces en la mejilla y las apasionadas en otras partes del cuerpo.

El deseo de la pareja para todos siempre fue que encontraran el amor y no lo dejaran ir. Esa fue su historia, ese fue su deseo. Así vivieron… así murieron: entre el fantástico amor. Un ejemplo para los demás.


End file.
